


Musicals

by satanic_panic



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Erron doesn't really like musicals, but he'll do anything for you.
Relationships: Erron Black/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Musicals

Erron never liked musicals much. At all, actually. He never saw the appeal, and was much more inclined to watch old Western films that starred the likes of Clint Eastwood; but, he was willing to watch Mamma Mia with you, for once, if only because you had been so stressed recently to the point where you hardly slept, barely ate, and seemingly never drank anything that wasn't caffeinated and in a can.

He was sat on the sofa, a blanket beside him, waiting for you to come and join after getting your pyjamas on, the film dulled and frozen, waiting for him to press play as he sat there, relaxed against the dark brown leather; but, when you walked into the room wearing one of his shirts and a pair of shorts that were tight and revealing, he cleared his throat, spreading his legs slightly and tapping his thigh.

" _Sit on my lap_ , good lookin', c'mon," he growled as he looked you up and down, savouring the way you looked, trying to push back the thoughts that were swirling in his head; he thought about how good those shorts and that shirt would look on the laminate floor, how musical your voice would be as he bent you over the arm of the sofa and brought pleasure to your veins as hard or as gentle as you wanted. He clenched his jaw.

You smiled, biting the inside of your cheek as you placed yourself on his lap, your back against his chest as you allowed him to snake his arms around your waist; you would never deny that Erron's lap was your favourite place to sit, nor would you deny that you loved the way he held you so tightly and so securely. "What are we watching tonight, cowboy?"

He smiled a little, squeezing you gently as he let go to grab the television remote, pressing it into your hands before he grabbed the blanket and tugged it across you, letting you bring it up to your shoulders as you snuggled against him; sure, Erron wanted to see you panting and begging for more, but at the same time, he knew that you needed a little break for the moment, he knew that you needed to rest, and he was happy to stay like that.

"Mamma Mia," Erron replied, "figured you'd wanna watch it, seein' as how you've been so stressed lately."

You turned a little to face him, smiling brightly and brilliantly as you kissed his cheek and then his jaw and his neck as you hummed; you knew how he felt about musicals, you knew that they weren't exactly his kind of film, but all the same, you were grateful that he was willing to put up with just one musical for you. "Thank you... I know how much you don't like these kinds of-"

"Don't worry about it," he assured, shifting slightly as you pressed the play button. "I know you like 'em, and I'd do anythin' to make you happy, sugar."


End file.
